Wartime Love
by Beeht
Summary: Bolin/General Iroh II. The story takes place two months after Kuvira's arrest. It starts about a year into the future and then comes back to the present day where you can see it play out chapter by chapter! This is my first time writing ever. Please criticize me harshly! I want to get better. Thank you!
1. What time is it?

**\- One year into the future -**

Bolin arrives home very late and shuffles to his bed. Exhausted, not even Mako's snoring will bother him tonight. As he strips down and gets ready for a well deserved rest he spots a wax sealed envelope on his bed. It unmistakably bears the Fire Nation's royal seal which is pressed into a deep crimson wax.

"Mako must have put it here." Bolin quietly says to himself.

Thinking that Mako might have wanted to peek at the contents Bolin inspects the envelope but finds it is still securely sealed and untampered with.

He glaces over at Mako and, after reassuring himself that Mako is actually asleep, quickly breaks the seal. Excitedly he opens the envelope; it's as if the air is buzzing with electricity causing him to tense up in anticipation.

Bolin begins reading the letter and immediately relaxes as his inner monologue comes to life in Iroh's voice.

_Bolin,_

_Since the Earth Empire was fully disbanded there, thankfully, has not been much to worry about except for the occasional pirate ship. Peace, like love, is one of the world's great wonders. We strive for it when we are without it and yet it is something that is so easily taken for granted when we find it. I want you to know that I will be ever vigilant in that regard and that I will never take you for granted._

_The days have been quiet and my time here passes slowly. Each moment without you causes me pain, a pain I did not know existed until we were apart. During the night, when I have time to myself, I watch the stars and wonder if you are watching them with me. I take solace in the knowledge that you are also thinking of me; I have your letters as proof of that. Letters that I wait for with bated breath and devour word by word._

_I want to promise you that the time will come when we will be together again. Just writing these words makes my days bearable. I want to feel your breath on my face. I want to feel your eyes gazing at me. I want to feel my senses with yours. I work hard to fill the time to make possible what we are waiting for. Each day I tell myself that I will only be apart from you for today. That is as much as I can bear._

_I love you,_

_Iroh_

Clutching the letter gently in his hand Bolin lays down on the bed. His body, warmed from the quickening of his heart, shudders as it touches the cold silk bedding. Within moments it pulls in Bolin's pulsing warmth causing him to melt peacefully into the silk. Flashes of Iroh fill his mind as the beginnings of dreams blanket him like a warm summer wind.

"Iroh, I love you too..." Bolin whispers as if speaking directly to Iroh.

With his eyes closed and a small smile unconsciously forming on his face he falls asleep.

**\- One year earlier, present day -**

It has been two months since Kuvira was arrested for her crimes against humanity. And while she called for the disbandment of the Earth Empire many of her officers refused to give up their dreams for a unified Earth Empire. Fortunately, for the United Forces, they are disillusioned and extremely unorganized so no real leadership ever developed.

They are, however, still relatively well armed. This resulted in pockets of guerrilla fighters scattered throughout the Earth Kingdom. While this is definitely a problem, most of the Earth Kingdom doesn't support them which has made rounding them up much simpler than it could have been.

A set of concise, stern knocks resounded from the metal door. The man outside waited a short amount of time before giving another set of perfectly intervaled knocks.

"Sir, are you there? I'm letting myself in."

The man was dressed in a well manicured and pressed United Forces uniform. He became visibly tense as he scanned the room but failed to find the person he was looking for.

"I wish you would just call me by my name. I'm a civilian consultant for the United Forces, I'm not an officer in it." Which was seemingly said by a disembodied voice.

A disembodied voice that was soon given form as a head lifted up from the other side of the bed with a goofy smile on its face.

"Ah, sir... uh, sorry... Bolin, there you are." The uniformed man said with some relief behind his voice.

"I must have fallen out of bed when I was asleep." Bolin said as he stood up and yawned.

"I'm here to remind you that you have a meeting in the war room at 0700. Also... to make sure you're not still sleeping." The uniformed man said the last part somewhat annoyed as he noticed Bolin was still only half awake and half dressed.

"I was sure I set my alarm this time. I must be doing something wrong." Bolin said as he gave an apologetic half smile.

With a sigh the uniformed man turns and leaves, shutting the door.

Struggling with a slow tired twist Bolin turns to look at the clock next to his bed. 0645.

"Oh spirits... well that should be enough time. It's a good thing I took a shower last night." Bolin says in a tired inner monologue.

He walks into the bathroom and looks into a plain square mirror which rests above the sink.

"Not too bad. Not too bad at all... I'm gorgeous." He says as he splashes cold water into his face; smiling into the mirror.

Bolin tosses out a few extra compliments and throws in some pouty faces for good measure while he fixes himself up before setting off.

The war room is a well lit medium sized room without any windows and most of the space is taken up by a large metal table. Bolin had only been in this room a couple of times before but he can't help but be impressed. Covering the entirety of the table is a very detailed map of the Earth Kingdom. Every mountain range, canyon, and province is being shown in fine detail. Strategically placed on top of the map are several large models which represent the United Forces and the remaining Earth Empire military.

There are a handful of officers in the room but there is one in particular who makes Bolin uncomfortable. Bolin takes his place next to the table and glances at the officer who takes notice immediately.

"Ah, how kind of our 'War Consultant' to grace us with his presence and on time, at least today... I can see how they did things under Kuvira's command." The man says with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"I..." Bolin started to interject but decided against it.

That hit a nerve with Bolin and shame washed over him. He was used and kept in the dark intentionally by Kuvira. He had the best of intentions for joining the Earth Empire and wanted to do some real good for the people. Being so close to many of Kuvira's officers on a daily basis gave him a set of special knowledge. And while Bolin deeply regretted his role he was here to make amends and help with what he could.

"I'm... sorry. The base is so big and I got confused when I first arrived..." Bolin said as his face became hot.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." The man said plainly.

Bolin nodded and looked down at his feet.

The door slowly shut and General Iroh calmly walked towards the head of the table. All the officers in the room immediately stood up and saluted him.

"As you were." Iroh said in a very conditioned way.

On his way to the table he gave Bolin a soft pat on the shoulder and a small reassuring smile. Bolin immediately calmed down and began to ease up a bit. Iroh then made direct eye contact with the officer who was just addressing Bolin.

"I'd remind you, Lieutenant Bukara, that without the information Bolin supplied to us we would not be as close as we are to routing out the Earth Empire in this province. You would do well to remember that." Iroh said as he gave an emotionless stare at Lieutenant Bukara.

"A.. aye, sir. I will sir." Lieutenant Bukara said in a slightly shaken manner.

Bolin avoided eye contact with Lieutenant Bukara but he couldn't contain a small smile forming on his face after seeing Iroh stand up for him.

Bolin instead looked up at Iroh and nodded a thank you.

"Right then, let's begin." General Iroh said as he motioned with his hands.

The meeting went on for five long hours. There were quite a few heated discussions and by the time they had wrapped up Bolin was mentally exhausted.

It was lunch time now and Bolin started to head out wondering where he could grab something to eat. The base where he has been staying was next to a major port city so there were probably quite a few water tribe restaurants for him to check out. Before he could give any serious thought about it though he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Hey, Bolin, hold up. I've been wanting to talk with you since you arrived. You've been here for two days now? How are you getting on?" Iroh asked inquisitively.

Bolin was about to answer Iroh but was interrupted by the loudest stomach grumble he had ever heard.

Iroh laughs, "Hungry?"

Embarrassed, Bolin brandishes a goofy pout on his now reddening face. "Yeah, uh, kind of. Sir."

"Bolin, you're a civilian and my friend so drop the formalities; just call me Iroh. And if that stomach growl was only kind of hungry then I'm scared to know what really hungry sounds like." Iroh laughs.

Bolin lets out a belly laugh that surprises him. He had been pretty tense since he arrived on base but he's starting to feel more like himself now that Iroh is talking to him.

"I've been stationed here for awhile and I know some great spots. I thought we could catch up and you could fill me in on how everyone is doing. My treat." Iroh said with a genuine smile.

"Ha ha, that would be awesome! I wasn't really sure what I was going to do and, oh boy, am I starving." Bolin says excitedly.

Glancing up as they walk together he notices that Iroh has a large smile on his face. Bolin's face turns slightly red and he suddenly feels a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach; not quite hunger but something similar.

"He's handsome... " Bolin blinks.

"He's handsome? Oh spirits, did I say that out loud or think that?" Bolin worries to himself before he quickly glances at Iroh again to make sure.

"Are you okay?" Iroh says as he notices the confused look on Bolin's face.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I think I'm just hungrier than I realized." Bolin replies, embarrassed that Iroh noticed his look of worry but relieved that he DIDN'T say it out loud.

The two of them leave the base and after a short walk find themselves in the busiest part of the town. Lined along the main road are many small shops and restaurants with beautiful signs that attempt to lure in people visiting the port town. The air is thick with spices and smoke from cooking meat and Bolin can't help but feel like he never left Republic City because the atmosphere is so similar. There are so many people here; everyone is laughing and eating. It's so loud that Iroh can only get Bolin's attention by patting him on the shoulder. Bolin looks at Iroh who points at a water tribe restaurant before walking in and Bolin happily follows.


	2. Lunch buddies

The restaurant had a nice atmosphere to it and was meticulously assembled using beautiful southern water tribe furniture. There were several props placed around to set the ambiance and that included the ornate wooden chairs and table which Bolin and Iroh were seated at. Large animal skins were draped across the ceiling and covered the floor giving the customer the feeling of being in a large canopied hut. Overall, Bolin thought to himself, if he hadn't known better he would say this place was kind of... romantic.

"Wow, this place is amazing. I can't wait to try the food." Bolin said as he gazed around the restaurant. "Whoa, look at that thing, it's massive!" Bolin pointed behind Iroh at the very large Moose-Bear skull resting above a large stone fireplace.

Iroh turned around to see and then back to Bolin, "I'm glad you like this place, you look to be enjoying yourself. I bet that Moose-Bear sounded a lot like your stomach when it was alive." Iroh said with a smile, taking the opportunity to tease his friend a little.

"Oh, ha... ha... It wasn't _that_ loud." Bolin said with a tone of self-deprecation but at the same time he enjoyed being teased. "Well if the food is as good as this place looks then I think that we can calm the beast." Bolin said half joking as his stomach rumbled again causing them both to laugh.

They took a moment to look through the menu but Bolin already knew what he wanted before he even set foot in the restaurant. A rather plump elderly woman dressed in furs approaches them.

"Have you made up your minds or do you still need some time?" She says with a smile.

"I'll take an extra large bowl of your seaweed noodles, please!" Bolin said excitedly.

Putting down his menu, Iroh nods, "That sounds pretty good to me as well, I'll take the same."

"Alright, dears. I'll get those bowls out as quickly as possible. I hope you enjoy your time here." With that said she walks over to the next table.

"So how have you been?" Iroh said with genuine interest.

"I'm doing better I guess. Opal and I broke up... on good terms, but it was still difficult on me. On both of us I think." Bolin said somberly.

"Oh... that's unfortunate. You said it was on good terms? I take that to mean it was mutual?" Iroh said in a concerned tone but noticed that it made Bolin uncomfortable.

"Hey... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dug deeper than that and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Iroh quickly replied.

"No, it's okay. It's been nearly two months now and, you know, it was the right thing to do. It was like we both started off as badgermoles but as time went on I became an armadillo lion and she became an elephant koi. You know what I mean?" Bolin said with a pout on his face.

"Yeah... yeah I think so." Iroh said with a kind of confused look. Bolin nodded in an oblivious kind of way.

"We just headed off into two different worlds. But now I'm free to find another armadillo lion and she can find another elephant koi." Bolin said with a sigh and a smile, as if he finally came to realize that what he said was actually how he felt.

"I'm happy for you. It sounds like you're really starting to find what you want for yourself." Iroh says as he reaches over and pats Bolin on the shoulder.

Bolin scratches the back of his neck and can't help but turn a little red, "Yeah, maybe."

"Oh the food is here." Iroh says calmly.

"Noodles!" Bolin says in a giddy voice.

Iroh begins to assess the best possible way to tackle eating the giant bowl of noodles. Meanwhile, across the table, Bolin is vacuuming up his noodles with impressive force.

A small smile forms on Iroh's mouth as he watches Bolin eat, "Enjoying that?" He says half joking as it's pretty obvious.

"Ya... yes... it's good." Bolin replies almost choking on a noodle as he can't be bothered to stop eating.

"So... what have you been... up to... Mr. important general?" Bolin starts and stops talking while he slurps down noodles.

Bolin stops eating entirely for a moment, "Well besides saving the Earth Kingdom." Bolin snorts and laughs at the same time.

Iroh's cheeks turn just slightly red, a rare sight coming from Iroh, "Well it's not just me, it takes the work and cooperation of everyone. Besides we have you and the rest of team Avatar to thank." Iroh nods sagely.

"Hmm, how is Korra doing anyways. The last I saw of her was at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding." Iroh says before pulling some noodles up to his mouth and eating.

"She's fine, more than fine. She's dating again and she looks happier than I've seen her in a long time." Bolin says while nervously using chopsticks to push some noodles around.

"Oh? Who is the lucky guy? Did her and Mako get back together? Those two did seem really friendly at the wedding." Iroh said nodding to himself as if figured it out. Bolin on the other hand momentarily choked on a noodle at the mention of Mako's name before recovering.

"Asami." Bolin tried to say nonchalantly but failed.

Iroh raises his eyebrows and remains quiet for a moment, "Asami Sato from Future Industries?

"Yup." Bolin mumbles out as he continues to gorge on noodles. Curious as to how Iroh will react.

"I'm happy for them. They've both gone through a lot of pain, more pain than anyone should have to go through. Those two deserve all the happiness they can get." Iroh says.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I'm happy for them too." Bolin replies with a smile.

They finish their meal up and Bolin leans back a bit to give his stomach some much needed room.

"You have no idea how much I needed that. I feel great, like Nuktuk after saving Ginger great. Bolin says as he flexes.

"So I take it that Nuktuk will pay for our meal next time?" Iroh says.

"Next time? Uh yeah, of course I... he can." Bolin says while trying to pose like Nuktuk but failing miserably.

"I do like to eat and I don't think it's a secret that Nuktuk does too." Iroh says while trying to keep his composure from how corny that was.

"I did hit those noodles pretty hard, didn't I? Bolin acknowledges.

"I almost felt sorry for those noodles. If only they knew of the beast lying in wait for them in your stomach." Iroh replies with a grin.

"You know, if you're okay with it, we could make this a daily thing. The city has plenty of places to try out and we could alternate who pays the bill." Iroh says.

"Deal." Bolin says happily.

Iroh stands up and walks over to the counter to pay for the food. Trying with all his effort to be as inconspicuous as possible Bolin peeks at Iroh's beautiful sculpted butt. Just as quickly as Bolin starts looking, something... or someone blocks his view.

Bolin slowly looks up and makes eye contact with the plump elderly waitress who took their order earlier. She is now sporting the biggest grin on her face, "Did she... she did... she saw... Oh Spirits." Bolin thinks to himself.

"Don't worry dear my lips are sealed. Have a nice day." The elderly woman says with a wink.

"Huh, what was that about?" Iroh asks.

"I... um, no idea." Bolin spits off quickly.

Iroh shrugs and looks at his watch, "I'm going to head back, I have another meeting to attend. You're welcome to walk with me unless you wanted to look around." Iroh said.

"Oh, no, I'm pretty full and I need to finish unpacking the last of my things." Bolin replies.

Bolin and Iroh, bellies full, make the short walk back to base. The two separate at the gate and go to their respective locations.

"See you at lunch tomorrow!" Bolin yells.

Iroh stick his hand up as he walks away acknowledging that he had heard Bolin.

Bolin enters his room, shuts the door, and immediately falls backwards onto his bed.

"Was he flirting with me or am I just being hopeful?" Bolin says out loud.

Pouting while in deep thought Bolin pulls his pillow over his face, "It's obvious he doesn't even have that kind of inclination, right? Even if he did, which he doesn't, he wouldn't be interested in some street orphan like me. Spirits, Bolin, he freaking royalty. Doesn't he have to carry on the family line or something?" Bolin screams into his pillow.

"Why do I always do this to myself?" Bolin sighs.

Bolin lets thought after thought cause him to second guess himself as he slowly drifts asleep.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Bolin pulls the pillow off of his face and fixes his hair quickly, "Yes, who's there?" Bolin says.

"I have a letter addressed to you sir... err I mean Bolin." The voice says through the door.

Bolin opens the door and takes the small letter, "Thank you." Bolin says as the man nods and leaves.

Bolin turns and looks at the clock, "Oh man I fell asleep for 3 hours. Traveling for a week from Republic City to here is kicking my butt." Bolin thinks.

"Anyways, I wonder what this is." Bolin says.

Bolin opens the letter and begins to read.

_Little bro,_

_Hey, how are you doing? Adjusting alright? By the time this letter arrives it should be about a week since you left. I wonder if this will get there before you do? I'm not there to kick their faces in so take care of yourself and don't let anyone push you around!_

_I'm proud of you,_

_Mako_

_P.S. Pabu says hi!_

Bolin laughs as he finishes the letter. "If only people knew how much of softy Mako really is. He sent a letter before I even left, what a dork." Bolin thinks to himself.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

"Huh, had another letter for me? I mean, I know I'm a mover star but..." Bolin says as he opens the door.

Standing in the door is Iroh, looking a little tired but content, with a smile on his face.

"Iroh?! Uh, what are doing here?" Bolin says completely taken off guard.

"Oh, I just came by to see if you still needed help unpacking. I have some time now that my last meeting is over." Iroh says.

"Yeah, there are a few things I could use your help with if you really want to. I mean you really don't have to help." Bolin says with a bit of disbelief in his tone.

"No, that's okay. I'm happy to help." Iroh says enthusiastically.

It's a small room but Bolin had a ton of Nuktuk memorabilia that he brought with him and it took awhile for the two to set it all up.

"Hey, can I ask you something? Bolin says nervously.

"Sure, what did you want to know?" Iroh replies.

"When we were talking about Korra and Asami at lunch." Bolin says.

"Yeah?" Iroh says, having a good idea of where this is going.

"Never mind, it's nothing. Hey, thanks for the help. I appreciate it." Bolin sighs.

Iroh gives Bolin a suspicious look, "Listen, Bolin. There isn't anything wrong with it. In fact the Fire Nation is very accepting of it. There is nothing more natural than love regardless of what gender others find attractive. No matter what gender _you_ find attractive." Iroh says in a convincing tone.

"What gender I find attractive? Does he know? Am I that obvious?" Bolin quickly thinks to himself as a knot forms in his stomach.

Bolin fidgets uncomfortably, "It was just a lot different growing up on the streets of Republic City though. At least where me and Mako raised ourselves. Something like that would be a liability, something to keep quiet." Bolin says as he nervously sits at his desk.

"Bolin you're not that kid fighting to survive on the streets anymore. You're not even the same guy who defended Republic City from the Equalists. You've matured, the very fact that you are here shows that. Don't let what people might think about you control your life." Iroh says.

Bolin, visibly shaking looks down at his feet.

"Bolin." Iroh says causing him to look up.

Iroh makes steady eye contact with Bolin, "You are charming, brave, loyal and... handsome. I'm sure you know that." Iroh admits as his face becomes obviously red for the first time.

"Do you always second guess yourself?" Iroh asks.

Bolin's heart starts pounding as he makes eye contact with Iroh. "Do it, Bolin. Do it. Do it damn you!" Bolin's inner monologue screams at him.

"No, not always." Bolin says with an air of determination.

Bolin quickly covers the distance between them, lifts Iroh's face to his, and kisses him on the lips...


End file.
